mvcufandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
''This page refers to the character Iron Man. If you may have it confused with other uses of the same expression, see Iron Man (disambiguation). WARNING!: This article contains major spoilers for the plot of Avengers: Endgame. Read ahead at your own risk. Anthony Edwards "Tony" Stark is a genius, billionaire industrialist, inventor, former C.E.O of Stark Industries, and one of the fouding members of the Avengers. Biography Early Life Troubled childhood Losing his parents Commanding Stark Industries Rebuilding the company Creating his own demons Testing weapons in Arizona Final day of freedom Presenting the Jericho Becoming Iron Man Captured by the Ten Rings Building the first armour Dare escape No more weapons Suit upgrades Test-drive brawl Stane's betrayal Saving Pepper Potts I am Iron Man Meeting Nick Fury Armoured adventures The Stark Expo Meeting with Senator Stern Monaco Grand Prix Whipflash's attack aftermath Stark's birthday party A new element Battle at Stark Expo The Avengers initiative Possible candidate Capturing Loki Team tensions Attack on the Helicarrier Confronting Loki Battle of New York The aftermath paranoia Threat of the Mandarin In need of a hobby Nervous collapses Attack on the Mansion Back to basics Retaliation Hostage and breakout Aldrich Killian's war Saving the Airforce-12 crew Battle on the Norco The world needs an armour Still Iron Man Attacking the Sokovian Hydra Fortress The creation of Ultron The Avengers Tower party Age of Ultron Hunting Ultron Duel in Johannesburg The Barton residence Birth of a Vision Battle of Sokovia Temporary retirement Welcome the new Avengers Facing the consequences Avengers civil war The Sokovia Accords Return of the Winter Soldier Recruiting Peter Parker Airport brawl Pursuing Helmut Zemo Discovering Barnes's secret Irreparably broken ties Advising Spider-Man Encounter with Vulture aftermaths Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry Making an undeniable offer Infinity War Complaints about the future Meeting Doctor Strange Attack in the Greenwich Village Ascent to space Encountering the Guardians Battle of Titan Making things personal The victory of Thanos The end is near Returning to Earth Trying to rebuild Time heist Retrieving the Mind Stone Retrieving the Space Stone Creating his own Gauntlet Endgame Confronting Thanos War for Earth Death Rebirth as artificial intelligence Ressurection Attributes Personality To be added. Physical Description To be added. Powers Armour-granted powers To be added. Abillities * Genius-Level Intellect: Tony Stark possesses an almost unmatched level of intelligence. His futurist way of thought leads him to think ahead while others are too distracted in the present. This, for example, lead him to prepare for the arrival of Thanos after the battle of New York. He shows himself even more intelligent than, for example, another brilliant inventor, Shuri. * Adaptation: Every time Tony Stark was defeated by someone, it only caused him to come back even more powerful. When his MK2 armour has frozen after reaching a certain level of height, Tony constructed MK3 with an alternative fiber that does not freeze. After deparating with an army in the battle of New York, he constructed the Iron Legion, commanded by J.A.R.V.I.S, although it eventually also lead him to hand it over to Ultron. After Ant-Man entered his armour and caused a series of failures from inside, Stark developed nano-technology with the help of Black Panther and the Vibranium from Wakanda. After being defeated in hand-to-hand combat by Captain America and the Winter Soldier, Stark used his nano-tachnology to create melee weapons and a shield beside his repulsor beams. These situations demonstrate his cunning futurstic view assists him in keeping the upper hand. Weaknesses * Egocentrism: Tony Stark's ego has often caused him to think he is above anyone else, causing him to build some sort of agressive relationship with some of his teammates, as well as underestimating extremely powerful opponents such as Thanos. * Paranoia: Stark's trauma after crossing the portal that the Chitauri came through in the battle of New York did not stop haunting him and caused him to be extremely paranoid for the coming years, causing him to build various suits of armour and using Loki's Scepter to create Ultron, which backfired on him. Thanos also uses Stark's paranoia against him, making him extremely impulsive, eventually heading to what could have been his ultimate fate. Equipment * Iron Man MK50 "Godkiller" Armour: 'The Godkiller armour was construced after Iron Man's showdown with Thanos in Titan, coming up with the features of every of his previous armours and a few enhancements. MK50 allows Tony to use nano-technology to create melee weapons and shields from his limbs, as well as repair some of his damaged parts. Its composition of Vibranium also makes it one of Stark's most resilient armours. Former equipment * 'Iron Man MK1 Armour: This suit of armour was destroyed due to poor development of his hovering systems when he escaped the Ten Rings camp in the Arabian desert. * Iron Man MK42 Armour: This suit of armour was destroyed in a sequence of self-destruction when Stark attached it to Aldrich Killian to defeat him. * Iron Man's Infinity Gauntlet: Stark built an Infinity Gauntlet of his own in order to undo the holocaust caused by Thanos's finger snap. The Gauntlet was built by nano-technology when exposed to the Stones and used by Hulk, later being lost in the crossfire of the Avengers Complex battle. After that, Thanos thought he recovered it but the Infinity Stones were transfered to the gloves of Iron Man's MK50 armour, and he snapped his fingers to vaporize Thanos, the Black Order, and their army of Outriders and Chitauri. After that, the Gauntlet was destroyed due to overuse of its power. * Loki's Scepter: After the Scepter was taken from Loki in the battle of New York, Hydra took it to their fortress in Sokovia, under the command of Wolfgang von Strucker. In response, the Avengers stormed the facility and Stark retrieved the Scepter, keeping it temporarily in his possession for analysis and eventually leading to the creation of Ultron. Existant but unused suits * Iron Man MK2 Armour * Iron Man MK3 Armour * Iron Man MK4 Armour * Iron Man MK5 Armour * Iron Man MK6 Armour * Iron Man MK7 Armour * Iron Man MK8 Armour * Iron Man MK9 Armour * Iron Man MK10 Armour * Iron Man MK11 Armour * Iron Man MK12 Armour * Iron Man MK13 Armour * Iron Man MK14 Armour * Iron Man MK15 Armour * Iron Man MK16 Armour * Iron Man MK17 Armour * Iron Man MK18 Armour * Iron Man MK19 Armour * Iron Man MK20 Armour * Iron Man MK21 Armour * Iron Man MK22 Armour * Iron Man MK23 Armour * Iron Man MK24 Armour * Iron Man MK25 Armour * Iron Man MK26 Armour * Iron Man MK27 Armour * Iron Man MK28 Armour * Iron Man MK29 Armour * Iron Man MK30 Armour * Iron Man MK31 Armour * Iron Man MK32 Armour * Iron Man MK33 Armour * Iron Man MK34 Armour * Iron Man MK35 Armour * Iron Man MK36 Armour * Iron Man MK37 Armour * Iron Man MK38 Armour * Iron Man MK39 Armour * Iron Man MK40 Armour * Iron Man MK41 Armour * Iron Man MK42 Armour * Iron Man MK43 Armour * Iron Man MK44 "Hulkbuster" Armour * Iron Man MK45 Armour * Iron Man MK46 "Bleeding Edge" Armour * Iron Man MK47 "Ultimate" Armour * Iron Man MK48 "Thanosbuster" Armour * Iron Man MK49 "Infinity" Armour Relationships Family * Howard Stark † - Father * Mary Stark † - Mother * Pepper Potts / Rescue - Wife and former assistant * Morgan Stark - Son Allies * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Protége, close friend, and former colleague * Loki - Former enemy turned ally Avengers * Steve Rogers / Captain America † - Former leader, close friend, colleague, and former temporary enemy * James Rhodes / War Machine - Close friend * Thor - Colleague * Bruce Benner / Hulk - Colse friend and colleague * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Colleague and former assistant * Clint Barton / Hawkeye / Ronin - Colleague and former temporary enemy * Vision - Creation and colleague * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch - Former enemy turned colleague * Piotr Maximoff / Reflexion - Former enemy turned colleague * Sam Wilson / Falcon - Colleague * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - Colleague * Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier - Colleague, former temporary enemy, and attempted victim Stark Industries * J.A.R.V.I.S - Development assistant A.I and creation * F.R.I.D.A.Y - Armour assistant A.I and creation * Happy Hogan - Close friend and assistant S.H.I.E.L.D * Nick Fury - Advisor and former leader * Maria Hill - Former employee * Phil Coulson - Friend Enemies * Thanos † - Enemy * Ultron - Creation turned enemy * Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger - Former associate turned enemy * Ivan Vanko / Whipflash † - Enemy * Helmut Zemo / Baron Zemo - Enemy A.I.M * Aldrich Killian / M.O.D.O.K † - Former associate turned enemy * Savin † - Enemy * Maya Hanson † - Former research partner turned enemy The Ten Rings * Gene Khan / Mandarin † - Enemy Hydra * Baron von Strucker † - Enemy * Edward Lizt † - Enemy Quotes To be added. Appearances Movies * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Avengers: Assemble * Iron Man 3 * Spider-Man (mentioned only) * Avegers: Age of Ultron * Captain America: Civil War * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Iron Man 4 * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Spider-Man: Far From Home (mentioned only) TV Series * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (mentioned and photo appearance only) * Daredevil (mentioned only) One-Shots * To be added. Comic Books * To be added. Trivia * To be added. Gallery To be added. References * Iron Man (Earth-19999) in Marvel Database * Iron Man (Earth-616) in Marvel Database * Iron Man in Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Skin Category:Americans Category:Males